The Experiment of Valentines Day ALT ENDING
by TriforceNinja
Summary: After the events in "The Experiment of Valentines Day", Lavi gives Allen a "special" kind of cure he says to change Allen back into a boy, but if was more then just a kiss. Would Lavi's cure work or would it not? WARNING: This story contains Lemon, Strong Language, Fem!Allen, Laven. Don't like it, Don't read.


**Triforce: Hey guys and welcome to-**

**Allen: TRIFORCE! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING! I THOUGHT YOU WERE FINISHED WITH THIS VALENTINES DAY STORY! AND IT'S NOT EVEN VALENTINES DAY ANYMORE!**

**Triforce: *throws a triforce shuriken at Allen* Don't interrupt me again.**

**Allen: Oww! **

**Triforce: (To Readers) Oh, and I highly recommend reading "The Experiment of Valentines Day" before you read this part, and read the warning after this text. **

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CONTENT CONTAINS LEMON, FEM!ALLEN, LAVEN, STRONG LANGUAGE, OOC-NESS AND RANDOM SHIT THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! VIEWER DESCRETION IS ADVICED!**

**Lavi: *runs in* Triforce is making more of that story?!**

**Triforce: Mmmhmm!**

**Allen: But, why are you putting this chapter separate from your actual story? And why are you posting this if you didn't get many favs or reviews on the actual story? No body even requested this!**

**Triforce: Well One: My actual story is supposed to be rated T and this part is going to be M rated for lots of shit I put into this. And Two: Maybe I didn't get many reviews or favs in that story and maybe nobody requested it, but I wanted to post this! I don't give a fuck if it wasn't highly reviewed or faved, I just wanted to post this shit down, BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT!**

**Allen: Since when do you swear like that?**

**Triforce: Allen, have you ever read "D. Gray Man: Season 3 (or season 5 if you call it that)" or "Allen Walker's Given Up"? (Even though those F bombs are apart of the actual song) Hell, I even snuck an F bomb and an S word in the Valentines Day story we mentioned earlier.**

**Allen: Oh… right.**

**Triforce: Now can you do the disclaimer?**

**Allen: Oh, okay. (To Readers) Triforce doesn't own D. Gray-Man or any of the characters. *reads through story* YOU'RE NOT SERIOUSLY GOING TO PUT THIS ON THE FANFIC SITE, ARE YOU?! THIS STORY IS JUST AS-**

**Triforce: *summits story* Sorry Allen~ but I just did. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Alternate Scene for the Experiment for Valentines Day**

_**~Allen's POV~**_

Lavi and I are walking back to the Black Order after our date we had, since I became a girl. He promised me he would change me back into a boy after the date, so I turn to him and ask him about that. His green eye stares into my silver orbs, giving me a sly smirk. Without saying anything, he scoops me up in his arms, carrying me bridal style.

"LAVI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I exclaim.

"Oh, just taking you to _your_ room, sweet cheeks." he reply.

"SWEET CHEEKS!" I holler as I slap him across the face and call him a pervert.

"Now what kind of attitude is that?" he asks me flirtatiously, "Do you want to be a boy again?"

I nod my head as I allow Lavi to carry me into the Order. He takes me up to my room and places my on my bed. I watch Lavi walk to my door and close it, wondering what's going on.

"So Lavi, are you going to turn me into a guy again?" I ask.

He slowly turns his head towards me when he closes the door. His green eye stares at me seductively as he walks gradually towards me and touches underneath my chin.

"I'll change you back, _milady_." he says flirtatiously, "But there is something _interesting_ we would have to do in order to do that."

I glare at him for calling me _"milady"_ and I ask, "So what _interesting_ thing are we going to do to change me back into a boy?"

He backs away and starts unbuttoning his tuxedo jacket. He takes it off and throws near my dorm room door. Then he begins to undo his black bow tie and tosses it close to my window. He kicks his dress shoes off his feet and they fly to the left corner of my room.

"L-Lavi, what are you doing?" I ask with discomfort.

"Just getting myself comfortable when we do this." he says in a smooth voice as he starts unbuttoning his white dress shirt.

"Lavi, you're stripping your clothes off in front of me." I say openly, "Why are you doing this?"

"Oh, I thought you're used to seeing men naked." his smooth voice never seems to leave as he undoes the last button on his shirt, "You usually strip them down to their underwear when you're playing strip poker."

"Yeah, but this is completely different!" I argued.

"Oh Allen, Allen, Allen, you do that as a hobby." he takes off his shirt and throws it to my closet. He creeps up towards me, which makes me feel uncomfortable, as he touches the right side of my face with his left hand. His face inches towards mine, his emerald eye gazes into my silver orbs as he whispers, "You and I are going to have sex."

My eyes widen as I shove him away from me and yell, "ARE YOU CRAZY!"

He lands back first on the floor after my push and then he gets up slowly and notes, "You want to be a boy again, _don't you?"_

I shudder and I nod my head. He smiles creepily as he starts inching his way towards me and seductively says, "Then let me fuck you."

He touches my right shoulder with his left hand, as his right hand touches the top of my head. He brushes it through my hair and then he moves it down to my left. Lavi catches the butterfly clip, which Lenalee put on me before the date, and takes it out of my hair. He drops it on the floor and wraps his right hand and puts it on my left shoulder. He slides both his hands down my arms as they reach the hems of Lenalee's long white gloves. Lavi pulls them off slowly off my arms and throws them near my closet. I begin to freak when he takes my left leg and slide his hands down to my foot, which has Lenalee's high heel on it. Lavi takes the shoes and drops it on the floor. He starts doing the same thing to my other leg and removes the heel from that one. Lavi gives me a disturbing smile and asks, "Are you ready for the fun part?"

"W-what's the "fun" part?" I ask a nervously, which I shouldn't have done.

He slides one arm under my legs and the other one behind my back. He flips me over until I am now lying on my stomach on my bed. Lavi crawls on top of me, pinning me from behind, as his hands grab my shoulders and gives me a little massage. He slides them down my back and finds the lace of Lenalee's dress. He undoes the cord and he moves his right arm under my body and the other one grabs the hem of the gown. He starts pulling up the dress until it's halfway up my body. He stops tugging on it and slips his left arm underneath the gown, touching my bare back. His hand slides to my left side until it reaches my stomach.

"LAVI!" I cry in discomfort as I begin to struggle. Kicking him, while he's on top of me, but he yanks me up towards him with both arms and then he slaps his right hand around my mouth.

"_Shhh, there are people trying to sleep. Let's now wake them up, shall we?"_ he tells me smoothly.

Lavi removes his hand from my mouth as he uses it to go under the dress, meeting his other hand. He slides both of them on my body and then he starts lifting up the gown again. He takes it right off and tosses it where his white dress shirt is. I notice I am strip to my underwear; well, my boxers and Lenalee's bra to be exact, as I start to cower to the corner of my bed.

"Now why are you crawling away?" Lavi asks seductively, "I told you before, _Allina_. Having sex will change you into a boy again."

"I-" I am about to tell him I am not comfortable about this, but he places one finger on my lips.

"_Shhh, you don't have to say anything… You know you want it…"_ he whispers.

I groan in defeat and nod my head. If this will turn me back into a boy, I guess I'm willing to do it.

"_Good girl…" _he says as takes his finger off my lips.

Lavi gets off my bed and starts pulling his pants down, revealing his dark green boxers. Once he gets them off, he leaves them on the ground where he is standing by kicking them off. He crawls back on my bed and grabs my shoulders. His hands slide down my back until it reaches the bra I am borrowing from Lenalee. He begins to unhook it until it is loose. He takes it off me and throws it in the right hand corner of my room and then he wraps his arms around me again and pulls me closer to him, making my breast touch his strong chest. I rest my head on his right shoulder and slide my hands around his back, hugging him tightly. His body feels big and strong, but it also feels nice and smooth. I am getting a weird sensation after touching his bare skin. I feel awkward, but I also feel something else, something… _alluring._

Lavi moves one arm down my lower back until he's touching the rim of my boxers. I push myself towards him, making him lean back when he is pulling down my underwear. When my boxers are at my knees, I try pulling my left leg out as Lavi holds my underpants in place. I manage to get it out and put my leg on the side of his body. I start pulling my other leg up as Lavi is tugging down my underwear. We manage to get them off me and Lavi throws my boxers to my closet. I put my right foot on his side and slide it down to his hip. I feel the hem of his boxers, as I slip my toes underneath and push down slowly. I feel a hand sliding on my ass, which makes me feel uncomfortable, but I focus on getting Lavi's underwear off with my right foot.

During the process, Lavi holds me tightly and rolls over until he's on top of me. I feel his penis touching the side of my right leg, after we turned over. It feels moist and warm and I feel a little sick after it drops on my bare skin, but I keep my focus on getting his underwear off. Lavi is nuzzling my neck with his face as I use my left foot to aid my right to push down his boxers until it reaches his calves. He pulls his left leg out as I keep pushing down, and then he effortlessly drags his right leg out. Once his underwear is off, I kick them off my feet. Lavi brushes his face to my cheek and then he finds my lips. He captures them with his and starts plunging his tongue into my mouth. I have mix feelings about this. Apart of me wants to break away from the kiss, but the other part wants to take pleasure in it. My tongue meets his as I hug him tightly and press my face closer to his. I feel his right hand, which is on my ass, sliding up my back as his other hand, which touching my spine, moves upward to my right shoulder. Lavi pulls away from the kiss and stares straight into my eyes.

"You're a great kisser, Allen, but the funny this is that wasn't the fun part." he says with a sly smile.

"I thought the fun part was "sexually taking the dress off me!" I say.

"Oh _that_…" he remembers what he said a few minutes ago, "I just said that to mess with you, _Moyashi_"

He called me that dreaded in a flirtatiously tone. I glare at him for calling me that and I am about to yell, but he covers my mouth with his left hand. Lavi moves his head closer to my left ear and whispers, _"This is your first time, am I right?"_

I nod my head nervously. This _is_ my first time having sex, but I didn't imagine it was going to be with a guy, like Lavi. I also didn't picture myself as a girl. I always thought I would be the man fucking a woman I like, not the other way around. Lavi licks the lobe of my ear and pulls away from me. He uses both hands, puts them between my legs and spreads them apart.

"Lavi, what on earth are you doing?" I ask anxiously.

He leans towards me and covers my mouth again, saying in a seductive voice, "Try not to scream _too_ loud. I only want to hear your moans."

"Hmm?" I muff through his hand, wondering what's going to happen next. He takes his penis and plunges it into my vagina, which I now have after tuning into a girl.

"Mmpphh!" I scream the minute his dick drops into my hole. It feels uncomfortable and I can't stop groaning. Lavi keeps thrusting his penis in and out, harder and faster. I manage to get use to it and I stop screaming. I only moan every time he does that. We were doing this for ten minutes now and I feel exhausted. Lavi gives my one last thrust and after he inserts his dick into my hole, he releases a fluid inside of me. It spreads throughout my body and it feels weird. Lavi takes his penis out after he releases his seed. He removes his hand from my mouth and captures my lips with his. He pulls back after the kiss and says, "You are the first woman I've ever fucked and the first woman I've ever release my seed."

I feel naughty and messed up. I had sex with a guy, and he's my best friend. Lavi kisses me again and pulls himself back. He grabs my covers and pulls them over top of me. I hug them tightly and say, "Goodnight Lavi…" as I begin to fall asleep.

* * *

_**~Lavi's POV~**_

I look at Allen's sleeping form lovingly. _She_ looks like an angel I would never dare to give up. I can't believe I had sex with a girl, who used to be a guy, but _she_ is a pretty girl, and I would like to fuck _her _all day long. I touch Allen's head, brushing _her _soft silver hair and kiss _her _on the forehead. I gather all my clothes and put them back on, before I leave the room. I carry my tuxedo jacket on my shoulder and I hold my bowtie in my hand. I walk halfway out of the room and turn my gaze back at Allen. It's like I don't want to leave _her_ side, but I have to let _her _rest for tomorrow. I close the door behind me and I sluggishly head my way to my own room. I manage to make it there as I quietly go in, because I don't want to wake up the Old Panda. I close the door behind me and I walk over to my bed. I crash on it and I fell asleep.

* * *

_**~Allen's POV~**_

I wake up in the morning and I feel a little sick. I feel like I'm going to hurl, so I quickly grab my bathrobe and I rush out of my room. I run into the men's bathroom to find a toilet to hurl in, which I did. I walk out of the bathroom stall and look at my reflection in the mirror. I am _still_ a girl. Kanda walks out of a bathroom stall and glares directly at me saying, "Didn't I tell you this is the men's washroom, baka bitch? GET OUT!"

I glare back, but I left the bathroom anyway. I still feel a little sick, but I am wondering why am I still a girl. Komui is walking down the hallway and spots me standing by the men's washroom with my bathrobe on.

"Oh, hi Allen-_chan, _I thought Lavi was going to change you back to a boy again." he says.

"He was, but nothing had happen, but I do feel a little sick right now." I say.

Komui raises one eyebrow and asks, "What did Lavi do to help you change back into a boy."

I bite my lip, nervous about what I am going to say, but I blurt it out and say, "We had sex."

"WHAT?!" Komui exclaim, waving his hands up.

"He said if we had sex, I would change back into a boy."

"SEX?! No, no, no, Allen! Sex is one of the practices you should _never_ do after you've consumed the "Sex Change" potion." he explains.

"Huh, why not?" I ask.

"YOU WILL STAY AS A GIRL FOREVER!" he insanely exclaims.

My eyes widen and I scream like a little girl, which I already am.

"So, you mention you are a little sick?" he asks.

I look and him in shock and then I run away from him. I keep running until I see Lavi walking down the halls in his normal exorcist uniform. I glare daggers at him and I stop to yell at him.

"LAVI, LAST NIGHT WAS A MISTAKE! BECAUSE OF YOU, I'M AND GOING TO BE A GIRL FOREVER, YOU BAKA USAGI!"

Lavi is holding his arms up, giving me a scared look and says, "I'm sorry, I was reading the wrong instructions!"

I never stop glaring at him. I watch him stretch his hands behind his head, giving me a sly smile and say, "Well look on the bright side, we can always date each other and we can have sex whenever we want."

I take out my hand and yell, "INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!" but nothing happen. Lavi flinches after my call, and then he straightens up and stares at me. I try summoning my innocence again, but nothing is happening.

"Oh my, Allen, is your innocence disabled?" Komui asks as he walks up behind me.

I turn around in shock as he gives me that insane smile. He grabs my left arm and says, "Well now, I will check on it and see if there are any problems."

He begins to drag me down, away from Lavi until we get to his lab. Lenalee is here and she stares at me with those amethyst eyes.

"Allen? You are still a girl? Why are you in your bathrobe?" she asks.

"Lavi gave me the wrong cure." I reply, "I'm going to be a girl forever, and I am in my bathrobe because I was in a hurry to hurl in the bathroom because I'm sick."

"Oh…" she replies dully.

Komui seats me in a chair and straps me right in. He does some X-ray test on me, to see what's going on with my body. Once he's done collecting all the data, he turns to me and says, "Well, Allen-chan, it looks like you're going to be a mother."

"A… _what?_" I ask in confusion.

"I'm afraid you're pregnant." he says, "Parasitic types can't use their innocence during their pregnancy, so I'm going to suspend you from going on any missions until the baby is born."

I grown and I blame Lavi for this. Lenalee taps on my shoulder, giving me a giggly smile and says, "Since you're permanently a girl, how about we go clothes shopping. I'll help you find some clothes, which are suitable for you."

"Yay…" I say sarcastically.

"You might need to get dressed before we go, okay?"

I nod my head. Komui undoes the straps, which are bounding me the chair. I'm glad he didn't do anything too serious while studying my condition. I get off the chair Komui put me in, leave the lab, and head to my room to get change. I manage to run into Lavi in the halls. I glare at him and roar, "THANKS A LOT, BAKA LAVI! NOT ONLY YOU PERMANENTLY TURNED ME INTO A GIRL, YOU ALSO GOT ME PREGNANT!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he apologizes and then he asks, "Wait, you are pregnant?"

I slap him across the face as I stomp right past him and head to my room.

* * *

_~Time Skip~_

_**~Lavi's POV~**_

It's been four months since Allen and I had intercourse. She hasn't spoken to me ever since then, after I knocked her up and _purposely _gave her the wrong cure. Yes, I had intended to keep _her_ as a girl, so I could date her whenever I'm dateless, or fuck her whenever I feel horny, but she's been ignoring me for the past few months and I feel awful about it. I guess I wouldn't blame her. She did want to become a boy again, but I fucked that up by having sex with her. The real cure was for her to kiss a person in the same gender she's currently in. We are now the opposite gender and because of me, I permanently turned her into a girl. I want Allen to talk to me again. I want to hear her voice and have a normal conversation like we usually do when _she _was still a boy. I just got off of a mission with Lenalee, Yu and the Old Panda and I head to the dining hall for supper. I order my yakiniku from Jerry and then I look for a place to sit. I notice Allen is sitting at a table with a several empty plates in front of her, eating her mitarashi dangos. She has a smaller stack of dishes than she usually orders and her tummy is slightly larger. She is currently wearing loose clothes, that I don't normally see her wearing. A hot pink sweat shirt and black sweat pants. I walk up to her and simply say, "Hi."

She looks up to me and then she stares back at her dangos.

"What do you want, Lavi?" she says slightly irritant.

"I've came to apologize for what I've done to you in the last few weeks."

She raises one eyebrow and looks back up to me.

"What I've did to you was selfish and immature." I start, "You wanted to be a man again and I've should've given you the right cure. All I wanted is to have a girl, who I would date over and over again, but all I did was got you pregnant and you haven't spoken to me since the day after we had sex. I was a stupid and immature fool and I didn't mean to get you pregnant. Would you ever forgive me?"

She stares at me in silence and after a few seconds she says, "I'm still mad at you… but I don't want to lose our friendship."

I smile, happy to hear she still wants to be my friend. I join Allen at her table and we start a conversation. I stare at her belly and ask, "Do you have any plans on what you're going to name _our _child."

"_Our _child?" she asks.

"Well yeah, I _did_ knock you up. _Remember?"_

Allen sighs and stares down at her stomach.

"Oh, maybe we should call him, "Lavi Jr." or "Allen Jr." or maybe even "Deak Jr." I say in excitement.

"How about we call him Mana, if he's a boy." she replies.

"Mana? You're going to name him after your foster father?" I ask.

"It _is_ a nice name." she says, "And I will tell him to "never stop and always keep walking." The same words that Mana taught me."

"And what if the baby were to be a girl?" I ask.

Allen starts rubbing her tummy gently and then she stares at me with her beautiful silver eyes and reply, "How about Lavender?"

I smile and nod my head. When I am finishing my yakiniku, I have a crazy idea in my head since I've got Allen pregnant. I stand up from our table and I walk in front of my white haired friend. I get down on one knee and grab her left hand. She gives me a puzzle look, wondering what's going on.

"Allen Walker, or should I call you, _"Allina Walker,"_ this might sound awkward in a way, but ever since I've knocked you up, I have this crazy favour I wanted to ask you for."

She tilts her head, still giving me a confuse look, but asks me to continue.

"Allen Walker, would you do me the honour of becoming my bride?" I pop the question.

Her face turns red and pulls her hand away.

"I think it would be easier if we both take care of the baby." I note, "I was the cause of your pregnancy and I think we should be together when we're taking care of our child."

We keep staring at each others eyes and Allen breaks the silence and says, "Well, I guess it's too late to start saying no."

I jump for joy, taking that as a "Yes" as I give out a loud "STRIKE!"

After dinner, I ran out of the dinning hall and told everyone the big news, especially Komui, who was also excited to hear that Allen and I are going to get married. He also was relieved that neither of us is hooking up with Lenalee, since he has that "sister-complex" thing going on. I asked him and the Science Division to help me plan the wedding, which they are willing to help. I look around to find some grooms men. Yu was the first man I asked, but he rejected my offer and attacked me for calling him by his first name. Krory was the next guy I asked and he was willing to be a groomsman. Not just any groomsman, the best man. Johnny also volunteers to be a groomsman, so I accept his offer. Komui sent invitations to the other Branches, like the Asian Branch, so they can come to the wedding. The date I'm planning it will be September 24th at 1:30pm. Now all I needed to do was get everything setup before that big day.

* * *

_~Time Skip~_

_**~Allen's POV~**_

Three months have past since Lavi purposed to me. I am now seven months pregnant and my belly is getting huge. I already feel the baby kicking in me. Today is the day of the wedding and Lenalee and Miranda are both helping me get ready for it. They are apparently my bridesmaids and they are wearing purple velvet dresses. We are in a dressing room and they are adjusting my wedding dress, brushing my hair and doing my makeup. They are putting the last accessory on my head, which is the bridal veil. They step back and look at me and they both exclaim cheerfully in unison, "YOU ARE SO CUTE, ALLINA!"

A sweat drop rolls down my head and I look at them blankly. They call me Allina now, since I am now permanently a girl, but I am slowly getting use to it. It's not just them, it's pretty much everyone in the Black Order, so my name has officially changed to Allina. There is a knock on the other side of the door.

"Are you ladies almost done in there?" the voice, which belongs to Reever, asks, "Because you'll need to be out there in another minute."

"We just finished getting Allina ready, so we'll be on our way." Lenalee replies.

She turns and looks at me and asks, "Are you ready to go?"

I nod my head, wanting to get this over with as I follow her and Miranda out the door. I walk slowly because I am wearing heels again. We walk out the door and see Reever standing outside; wearing a black tux, a white dress shirt underneath it and a black tie. His blond spiky hair is combed back smoothly. He looks at the three of us and says, "Okay, let's get to the ceremony."

He holds his elbow up towards me, waiting for me to take it, which I just did. Apparently he is going to give me in this wedding, because neither Mana, nor my real father is present. Lenalee and Miranda went ahead of us, while Reever slowly escorts me to a ceremonial room where we usually have our ceremonies. Miranda walks down the isle first and then Lenalee, since she's the Maid of Honour. They walk to the other end of the room, where I see Lavi standing by the altar. I also see Krory and Johnny on his left, as the groomsmen and Komui standing in the center of the room behind Lavi. Reever then walks me down the isle and I notice some familiar faces that came to the wedding. Bak Chang from the Asian Branch is here, along with Fou, Rohfa, Shifu and Rikei are here, and I see some people from the other branches as well. Once we get to the end of the room, Reever leaves me at the altar with Lavi as he walks to his reserve seat. Lavi and I turn to Komui, who starts off the ceremony with, "We are all here to celebrate the wedding of _Allina_ Walker and Lavi, who apparently doesn't have a last name."

Komui keeps rambling on until we get to the "I do's".

"Lavi, do you take _Allina_ to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asks Lavi.

"I do!" he replies with a wide cheerful smile.

Komui turns to me and asks, "And do you, _Allina_ take Lavi to be your lawfully wedded husband."

I turn to face Lavi, who is smiling at me and I turn back to Komui and reply, "Well, I already told him it's too late for me to start saying no, so I do."

I rub my belly a bit and I feel the child kicking harder and harder. Now it's time for us to start exchanging rings. Lenalee hands me the wedding ring so I can place it on Lavi's left ring finger. I push is down until it reaches the base of his finger. Lavi receives his ring from Krory and then he puts it on my left ring finger. Once that is done, Komui closes of the ceremony cheerfully saying, "I will know pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!"

Lavi wraps his arms around me and captures my lips with his. I close my eyes and let him kiss me, feeling his sweet lips against mine. He pulls away and then we walk down the isle together. I am now officially married to Lavi.

* * *

_~Time Skip~_

_**~Lavi POV~**_

Two months have past since the wedding and I'm in the library with the Old Panda, reading records. Lenalee comes rushing in and finds here.

"LAVI, YOU HAVE TO COME TO THE INFIRMARY QUICK!" she exclaims.

The librarian shushes her for the loud outburst.

"Wh-what's going on, Lenalee?" I ask.

"It's Allina…" she replies quietly, "I believe she's going into labour."

"WHAT?!" I exclaim loudly as the librarian shushes me. I grab some of my books and run out of the library. I rush my way to the infirmary to see Allina in a hospital bed. She looks up to me with a distress face, but she is happy to see me.

"La…vi…" she says quietly as she extends her right hand slowly towards me. I take it lightly as I move closer to her bed.

"So, I heard you're in labour." I say.

She nods softly as she keeps moaning through her pain. Komui comes in along with the head nurse to see Allina. He says he is going to be the one delivering the child, which worries me because I know he could get carried away. He is puts himself in position and asks Allina to spread out her legs, so it would be easier to take the baby out. He starts telling her to push over and over again. Each push she did, she squeezes my hand tightly trying to get the child out. Allina keeps pushing until we see a head popping out of her vagina. Komui starts pulling the baby out from her, but then we see another baby coming out of her hole. Komui hands the first child to the head nurse and then he pulls the other baby out of Allina. My wife starts panting loudly after this is all over and I'm glad Komui didn't do anything _too_ serious to her.

"So, it looks like you have twins," Komui states, "And they are both akuma."

Allina and I both freak out when he mentions that and then he tells us he is kidding. Our first born, who is being held by the head nurse, is a boy and the baby Komui is holding is a girl. They take our children, so they can clean them up. I am still holding Allina's hand. I turn to her and ask her, "How are you feeling?"

She smiles lightly and weakly replies, "I feel better."

We wait until Komui and the head nurse comes out with our babies. The head nurse hands the boy to Allina and Komui hands me the girl.

"They both are healthy, but I was wondering how you and Allina are going to take care of them?" Komui asks.

I never exactly thought of that. If Allina and I were to be on a mission, how would we take care of them? I look at my daughter, who opens her eyes. She has her mother's silver orbs and I hold her close. I look over to my son, who is snug in Allina's arms. She is petting his soft head and he briefly opens his eyes. They are green like mine and he lightly closes them again.

"They could possibly be accommodators of innocence since they are born by two exorcists, but I might test that theory later." Komui mentions.

"There is a nursery room on the third floor for your children to rest, while you're both on missions." the head nurse says.

Komui turns to Allina and notes, "Since you've just given birth, I would give you at least six months before I send you off on any mission."

She nods her head. Komui and the head nurse leave us alone with the twins for a bit. Allina and I already know what names we should give to our children. The boy we name is Mana, and we call the girl Lavender. I take Lavender over to Allina and we talk about what we should do about them. She keeps petting our son's head and says, "We'll take care of them as much as we could. We'll let the nursery handle them when we are on missions."

I smile warmly after she says that, and that's what we did in the near future.

* * *

**Triforce: THERE! I'M FUCKING DONE!**

**Allen: …THAT IS THE MOST RIDICULOUS STORY YOU'VE EVER WRITTEN!**

**Tyki: Yeah, it hardly makes any sense and the characters are OOC. When did you start using Japanese words and SINCE WHEN DO YOU DO LEMONS?!**

**Triforce: I know, this **_**whole**_** story needs some work, especially the lemon because… THIS IS THE FIRST LEMON I'VE EVER MADE! *sweat drops* Some parts are a little rushed like the wedding planning and how I got Allen pregnant early and blah, blah, blah. I JUST WENT AHEAD TO CALL ALLEN, ALLINA FOR THE REST OF THE STORY! *sweat drops* I think I've just lost my mind, so I'll make **_**another**_** story, which is **_**equally**_** ridiculous as this one and PUT MORE LEMONS IN-**

**Tyki: *slaps hand over my mouth and pulls me away from my computer***

**Triforce: *struggles* Mmpphhh!**

**Allen: *grabs straightjacket and wraps it around me***

**Triforce: *keeps struggling* Mmpphhh!**

**Tyki and Allen: *throws me into a padded cell and locks the door***

**Lavi: *stares at them***

**Allen: We had to lock her up.**

**Tyki: Her sanity is beyond gone.**

**Lavi: …I see. *about to read this fanfic***

**Allen: LAVI, NO! YOU'LL GET ANOTHER NOSE BLEED IF YOU READ THAT!**

**Lavi: *reads it* *nose bleeds and faints***

**Allen: *sigh* I'll take him to his room. *drags Lavi out of the room***

**Tyki: … (To Readers) Since I'm the only one in this room, I guess I'll-**

**Triforce: (From paddle cell) HEY IDIOT! I'M STILL HERE, TOO, AND IT'S **_**MY**_** JOB TO CLOSE OFF THIS A/N!**

**Tyki: You didn't close the A/N off in Chapter 24 of "The Noah Curse"**

**Triforce: I WAS FUCKING PARANOID AT THE TIME, BECAUSE OF FUCKING SLENDER MAN! I NEEDED A REST AND ALLEN **_**AND **_**LAVI HAD MY PERMISSION TO CLOSE IT OFF! **

**Tyki: Why are you posting this story anyway if you already knew you done goofed?**

**Triforce: I WAS BORED! CRAZY IDEAS POP INTO MY MIND AND I FELT LIKE POSTING THIS ON! MAY I CLOSE THE A/N NOW?!**

**Tyki: I'm pretty sure you're too insane to-**

**Triforce: TYKI!**

**Tyki: *sigh* Fine.**

**Triforce: Thank you. (To Readers) Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this random story I decided to post on FFN. This is possibly the weirdest story I've ever made. Anyway, I am planning on making a Laven story after I'm done either "Noah Curse" or "Noah's Creed" but I can't decide which one I should choose. There is a poll on my profile page and I have two ideas on what Laven story I should make next, so summit your vote. If you have any questions or requests.**

**Tyki: Please Review.**

**Triforce: Keep your reviews positive. Also leave a fav.**


End file.
